


Forgotten Boleros

by NEONVORE



Series: Langst Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuba, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Shiro speaks Spanish, Team Voltron Family, Tumblr Prompt, klangst, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEONVORE/pseuds/NEONVORE
Summary: Prompt; klangst fic where lance comes back home to find his house and family destroyed and Keith and the rest of the team comforts him? Asked by Anon-





	Forgotten Boleros

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the time now - this is kinda just an AU thingy? I’m not really sure! But I really liked the idea of this happening in season 7 - so I indulged! Enjoy! (and a good majority of the large spacing and italics are flash backs - just saying!)

As Earth inched closer to the teams sight, Lance felt his heart pound in his chest. The blur of tears, the shaken breathing of a boy who was going to be held in the arms of his Mamá, his sister and his brother and his  _abuelita - oh. Sweet, sweet abuelita.. How he missed her teases, her soothing voice. The jokes she’d crack at the mention of yet another girl he fell for._

_‘Ohh..’ She would sigh, smiling warmly. Her eyes, just as his - a deep blue. While the rest were deep, chocolate like browns. ‘Mi dulce niño.. Take it slow. This one is a keeper, yes?’ And they were always keepers, abuelita made sure of it. Would hold him when they’d leave, her comforting words leaving him with the faith and thought that maybe - just maybe, the one for him wasn’t there. For now, at least. He didn’t like waiting, but with a shush and a soft push of her, she’d smile up at him and pinch his cheek._

_‘¡Ven! We have work to do.’  
_

“Lance?”

The Red Paladin jolted from his seat and looked up, eyes gazing to the bright monitor that quite violently shown up on screen. It was Keith, hair fallen in his face - his deep, purple looking eyes shown with life and.. Concern?

“Yeah, man?” Lance breaths out, managing a sheepish smile.

The leader smiled back, and gazed down momentarily, before looking back up. Something didn’t seem right.. Keith looked lost in thought. “Is everything good?” Lance gently asked, wishing to simply raise a hand and touch Keith’s cheek - have his hand gently graze upon that oh-so-familiar scar, maybe even question him..

“The others don’t agree with me, but..” Keith grumbled, giving a small glare -  only to have Pidge take over the screen. “Don’t listen to him, Lance! He is just being a downer - he thinks Earth is in trouble!”

The thought did linger for Lance himself, but merely in ‘what ifs’.

_“Isn’t that ridiculous?”  
_

_“Isn’t that ridiculous!”_

Pidge and Hunk both exclaimed, earning a small laugh from Shiro - who was visibly seen in the black lion with Keith.

“I mean.. I gotta side with them, buddy.” Lance mumbles, running a hand through his hair. “That kinda is -   _ridiculous_  .”

Keith rolled his eyes, as if he was expecting the answer, and shrugged. Leaning back, Shiro spoke to him, but wasn’t loud enough to be caught. Keith though visibly jumped up, and gave a glare to the older of the two. “What?” Shiro asks innocently, leaving the poor paladin absolutely steaming. “No joking, not now!” Keith groans, tapping on the display before him, which made his cam turn off.

Lance wanted to tease him, but found it wasn’t the best moment. Besides! They were going to Earth! And with good words and emotional expressions, he had convinced them to visit Cuba first. 

The excuse being - The Garrison was far. And Hunk and Pidge’s family lived close, he wouldn’t be able to see his family. Allura hastily agreed and voted for Cuba first, as had Coran. While Pidge and Hunk did understand the Red Paladin’s desperation, they sided their own wants and agreed as well. It didn’t take much for Keith to agree, as he was planning on Cuba beforehand. Besides! It wasn’t as if he’d say that, to Lance, anyways.

* * *

 

 

Lance swore he could feel Earth’s air, the warmness and bright sun of Cuba and -  _oh man_. They were so close, just a little closer! And they’d be there!

He swore he almost started crying, sniffing gently as he moved a hand to slip somewhat under his helmet and wipe harshly at his eyes. Keith questioned it, but left it once Lance defensively blamed _‘sudden Earth air, man - its crazy stuff.’_

A few minutes passed, and something odd was visibly seen. The warmth stayed, heated the paladins from within their lions. But the lack of, well.. Most things was not most easing. As Lance spoke of the large amounts of people within Havana, the idea of constant noise. But greeted with the sight of no one, and absolute dead-silence? They could easily see something was just not right..  
  


Landing within the empty area, the lions gently pressed upon the dry ground. The landed a tad far, but close enough to enter the needed area.

Lance easily was the first to exit, eyes looking around in desperation.

 

“Wha..” He murmurs softly, a small whine leaving him as he looked around nervously. He swallowed hard, and shook his head. “Don’t worry! I bet everything is fine, probably just.. I don’t know. But trust me!” Lance exclaimed, turning to face his team.

Hunk wore a nervous expression, as Pidge looked just as doubtful. Allura and Coran offered smiles, which were dripped in concern. Shiro, offering a smile as well, stood closely to Keith - who stared blankly.

“Lead the way, boss.” Keith jokingly said, gaining a slight smile from Lance. Or, he assumed it was a smile..

 

The walk was silent, eyes looking around the area in hopes that maybe everything was in fact fine. That maybe it was quieter then they had expected. But the further they went, the more destruction came into vision. It started off with small burns into the ground, assumed to be nothing. Though, as more blast marks were seen, the destruction of houses came into view. Some weren’t bad, while some were barely recognizable. The team shared concerned looks, but kept forth. 

Lance stayed ahead, the shaken breaths he took only quiet enough for him to hear. This wasn’t happening, he thought. This wasn’t  _happening_.

_“The houses are bright colors!” Lance had exclaimed, laughing warmly as he leaned back in his seat. Hunk had visited Cuba with Lance during the holidays, so he nodded happily. “Yeah! Its pretty cool, actually. Such pretty colors..”_

_Keith couldn’t imagine in. Living in such warmth, in such dullness - he didn’t know what to expect. Brightly colored houses? What was up with that, anyways?_  
  
“Yeah, buddy! Ours was white, so it just.. Stuck out! Ya’ know? Since all the others were blues and yellows and -. And Oranges n’ red, that kinda stuff!”  


_White, Keith had repeated. How bland. But it worked, with Lance. Sticking out from the others. White._

 

“White.” The Black Paladin breaths out, swallowing hard. His eyes remained on his right-hand-man, who was looking to his left. “Lance, white - right?” He spoke up, which had the team stop dead in their tracks. Lance looked just as confused, eyes filled with worry and - he looked like he was about to cry. “Your house, uh.. It was white, right?” He asks gently, thick brows furrowed together.

Lance went quiet for a moment, eyes drifting to where Keith had been staring.

 

A white house, though over the years - gained an off-toned peach like color. It stood between another two houses, which were yellow and a deep orange like red color. 

The drop of safety and pureness fell instantly, as the acknowledgement of many blasts on the house were taken into sight. That, and the lack of a door. “..White.” Lance mumbles quietly, breathing hiking up quickly. He wasted no time, and forced his legs to run forwards - eyes widened as he got closer to the house. The house of his childhood, the house of his  _life and his family and -_

 

It was empty.

 

_“Now listen, mi bebé!” Mamá exclaimed, hands squishing together on the tanned cheeks of Lance. He laughs softly, and rolls his eyes, his own hands to press against Mamá’s.  
_

_“Yes, Mamá! I know, Mamá!”  
_

_She rolled her eyes and pressed a sloppy kiss to his head, earning a grown. His siblings watched from afar, until one - his oldest sister, pressed against him gently. She took him in a warm hug, and sighed._

_“He’ll be great, Mamá!” Veronica exclaimed.  
_

_Mamá sighs and nods, letting go of Lance gently. “Oh, cómo me preocupo..” She says sadly, frowning. “Mis bebés .. ¡Dejándome! ¡Ambos!” Veronica huffs and leans in to kiss her cheek, waving her hand off reassuringly. “ Mamá! Its okay. The Garrison isn’t too tough. Lance is a smart kid! If I got in, he will too!”_

_Lance smiled at the words of praise from his sister, and laughs._

_“Yeah, I’m smart! Duh!”  
_

_Mamá laughs warmly and presses back to embrace her son. “I know, I know.. I am just worried. Both of my children. So, so smart. I am so proud. Ohh.. Cómo desearía que papá estuviera aquí para verte a los dos ..” Her smile falters, and Veronica gently presses her hand to her mothers watering eyes, wiping the one tear that managed away.  
_

_“Busy again?” She asks sadly. “Sí, sí ... El dinero es importante..” Veronica and Lance knew well of the hardships, and accepted it. “In the least,”  Mamá  started, smiling sadly, “Say goodbye to abuelita?”  
_

_Lance and Veronica exchanged looks, and both nodded eagerly._

_“¡El último es un huevo podrido!“ And with that, Veronica stormed off. “Hey! No fair, come - hey wait a second!” Lance cries out, following suit._

 

It was so quiet. He hated it.

He took another step in the house, and took notice to the creak of each step. The other soft noises of the team entering the destroyed house took his notice, but he didn’t dare peep a word.

The couch had remained, blasts in-bedded in the fabric. The wall just as damaged. Glass crinkled under his boots, and for just a moment he thought it was the glass from the windows until - he had stepped back to gaze the glass in annoyance. Eyes angry, absolutely filled with rage and dread met the many faces of his family. 

A family portrait, the one they had hung above the couch. Cousins, siblings..  _His family._

Lance dropped to his knees, and stared at the photo. He couldn’t breath. He heard shifting, and someone drop next to him, someone was speaking to him but god all he heard a deep thumping in his head - a deep thumping going on and _on - the sound of old forgotten boleros and the sound of cheers and glasses clinking and-_

“Lance!”

Jolting back up, he turns to meet the voice’s eyes. Purple meeting blue, blue eyes that looked so fade. So sad, so tired.

“They’re gone..” Lance says lowly, brows furrowed. He sniffs once, before he leans back down, a sob escaping him. “They’re gone, Keith.” He cries out, hand pressing down onto the broken frame. Keith hastily grabbed his hand from the glass to not have him get hurt, and held in his own tightly.

“¡Mi familia! Oh, Dios ... Dios, Dios!“ Lance breaths out in broken sobs, falling into Keith’s touch with shaking hands and trembling breaths. “Keith ... Se han ido. Se han ido, oh, Keith ... ¿Qué hago, oh Dios?“ 

 

Keith understood nothing. Not a single word. But he only held him closer, and pressed his lips against Lance’s forehead. He heard shuffling, and the warmth of the rest of the team pressed against Keith and Lance. Shiro softly rested his hand on Lance, while Pidge managed to shift and sit against Lance, face buried in his neck. Hunk, just as close, Held both Lance and Keith close - while Allura and Coran sat with Romelle, sharing sad looks. 

They understood the pain. But just couldn’t find the will to break the Paladins -  _no. The **families** bonding moment._

_“No me dejes.“_ Lance abruptly says, hand tightening around Keith’s. It was almost painful. _“Por favor no te vayas. Por favor.“_ He heard a deep sigh, and looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes. He looked upset. Conflicted, even.

“Él no es.” Shiro mumbles lowly, which had Keith’s eyes widening. Lance looked up in confusion, tears messily sliding down his cheeks, nose sniffing as he tried to hold himself together. “Él no te dejará. Él nunca lo hará. Créeme.“ Shiro offered a reassuring look to Lance, who only nodded, and pressed against Keith - closer.

He felt his face warm up. He didn’t say anything.

 

All he knew was - Lance needed him.  _And he needed to ask Shiro, where in the hell he learned Spanish._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn’t good! And Shiro speaking Spanish is like??? A huge HC of mine - i just HAD to include it.


End file.
